


Only drunks, kids, and leggings tell the whole truth

by Justbecause13



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, I am a sucker for the whole class finding out, Reveal Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8614318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justbecause13/pseuds/Justbecause13
Summary: A picnic, a kid, and an unexpected reveal





	

It was the perfect day outside, and the walls of the classroom felt more like a prison with each pasing moment.

Ms. Bustier suddenly closed her book and sighed as she said, "It is way too hot in this classroom. We're having class outside."

The class formed groups as they headed out to the park that was next to the school building. Ivan and Mylene were holding hands as they walked. Kim and Alix had raced each other around the park until their teacher told them to sit down after almost crashing into Nathaniel who was seated on the ground to sketch. Rose was braiding Juleka's hair while listening to Lila tell a wild tale about the time she jumped out of a moving train to chase after a burglar.

(No one believed her anymore but no one was mean enough to ignore her.)

(Except Chloe)

Chloe, who was seated near the fountain while gosipping with Sabrina, was surprinsingly not causing trouble.

It was too much of a nice day for that.

Nino, Adrien, Alya and Marinette were in a heated argument. 

"Excuse you Nino, but Ladybug and Chat Noir would never use their powers for evil," said Alya while glaring at him.

Once the name of the two heroes were heard, they drew the attention of the other students, who didn't hesitate to join in the conversation.

"What are you talking about Alya?" Max asked as he looked up from his math textbook.

Alya, who was still glaring at Nino, did not respond. Nino shook his head as he said, "Alya says it's imposible but think about it. We all love our heroes, but, dude, they're just human after all. Don't you think that Ladybug and Chat Noir could also get akumatized?"

The students who had been laughing before about Alya and Nino's standoff immediately sobered up.

"What would we do then?" 

Marinette had to admit she had also wondered if her miraculous protected her from becoming one of Hawkmoth's supervillians, but she didn't want her classmates to worry about it.

She smiled reassuringly before saying, "Oh come on guys! Ladybug would put everything in order if Chat Noir would get akumatized and that silly cat can totally fight against her if she turned out to be a villian."

Lila scoffed as she said, "Ladybug would be a terrible villain."

Evryone just glared at her while Marinette hid a wince. She was trying to do everything to make it up to the girl as herself, but Lila still held her grudge towards Ladybug.

"Well, I think that neither can get akumatized" Alya said.

"I think Ladybug could totally destroy Paris if she was ever akumatized, that black cat can't do anything without her," Chloe said without looking away from her nails.

Adrien hadn't said anything until then and he was barely spoke as he said sadly, "Chloe is right. Chat Noir could never win against Ladybug, she's so much better than him. Even if he did manage to win, he couldn't purify the akuma or clean the damage as she does. We are doomed without her."

Now, Marinette had warmed up to Adrien over the years. Yes, she still had a huge crush on him, but they were very close friends.

No one, though, talked like that about her kitty and got away with it.

"What did you say, Adrien? Ladybug, better than Chat Noir? No way! He is a bit silly and impulsive at times, but he is a better at combat, faster than Ladybug, and overall the epitome of kindness and good. Heck, he is more powerful than she is! He would destroy Paris with a single touch, if he were ever akumatized and he would stop Ladybug in a heartbeat if she was ever the victim. Chat Noir and Ladybug are equals, they are partners, and Chat Noir is definitely not less than Ladybug or any one else." Marinette finished her short rant.

Her classmates were shocked to say the least, but they agreed with her. Adrien couldn't help the blush that colored his cheeks. His Princess deserved quite the visit for that.

He didn't want Marinette to be mad at him so he put an end to the conversation with a, "Overall, if any of the two heroes ever got akumatized, it would surely be a cat-astrophy."

The groans of his classmates only made his grin wider.

Time passed and it was nearing lunchtime when Rose proposed a picnic as a class. Marinette offered to bring some treats from her parent's bakery and the deal was settled. Even Chloe decided to stay.

Nino, Alya, Adrien and Marinette rushed over to get the treats and soon enough they were close enough to the class for the entreating smell of freshly baked goods to make everyone's mouth water.

That was when disaster struck. 

Marinette was used to tripping, so when she fell over as she tried to avoid running into a small girl who was playing in the park, no one found it strange and her companions kept walking on ahead of her with the treats.

She got up and checked to see if the little girl was all right. The girl was close to Manon's age and she was busy playing with the grass on the ground instead of paying attention to the fact that she was almost going to be squashed by a teenager.

It was until Marinette asked the girl is she was all right that the litlle girl looked at her.

And she gasped and downright ruined Marinette's life with a jubilant cry of, "Ladybug!!! Ooooh, can you play with me? Ladybug, where is Chat Noir? Why don't you have your mask on?"

Marinette was frozen with terror. How had this girl found out her secret? In the back of her mind, she recognized the girl from two akuma attacks ago. She had carried the little girl out of the building before going in to defeat the akuma. She had stayed with the child after the attack until the mother had found her and taken her away after thanking the young heroine.

In the midst of her panic, Marinette only smiled at the girl and winked. The little girl giggled and kissed her on the cheek before running off to find her mother.

The panic returned as she whirled around to where her classmates and her teacher all stood, completely gaping at Marinette.

"I, uh, I..... Ladybug? Ummmm....Ha. Small children, am I wrong? I MEAN! Am I right?... Me? Ladybug? Pffft... I woukd know if I was Ladybug....WHICH I AM DEFINITELY NOT.... You would know.... Right?" 

Everyone was blown away, but it was her best friend who spoke first, "Yeah right! That would explain the same hairstyle."

Nathaniel said shyly, "Or the same eye color."

"Or why you are faster than me," Kim said.

"Or why you are always tired"

"Or why you are always late."

"Or why you miss so many classes," Miss Bustier remarked.

"Or why you can stand up to Chloe" (An undignified "Hey!" was murmured in the back)

"Or why..." As the class all had their say.

Everyone turn to look at Adrien when he said, "That just basically explains why Ladybug is so amazing," while looking at her in wonder and awe.

(Could she really die twice within 5 minutes? Because she had just died again.)

Even Lila and Chloe who had started to protest at first couldn't help but see the obvious truth in front of them.

Before she could say anything, screams sounded out in the distance.

Marinette had never been so grateful in her life and Tikky could definitely expect a million cookies that night for bringing that one stroke of good luck.

She looked back at her classmates expectant faces before she yelled out, "Wouldyoulookatthetime? Ihavetogo. Seeyoutomorrowbye," and ran away faster than anyone would have expected.

Ladybug was seen running across the rooftops towards the akuma moments later, and the shocked students failed to see Adrien disappearing as well.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The whole class decided not to mention anything about their discovery to anyone.

The next day at school, Marinette Dupain-Cheng's desk was covered in flowers and thank you notes from her classmates. With quick hugs and silent gazes, they tried to tell her how much they appreciated their hero. No one really said a word, but Marinette heard so much that day.

And life went on.

And those kids went to bed that night and every other night feeling safe and confident that they were in good hands.

Ladybug and Chat Noir, Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste were good people, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I am a sucker for the whole class finding out at once. I love all these children.  
> Thank you for reading.  
> Stay miraculous!


End file.
